Northern Star
by shi-chan
Summary: It's Christmas and Aya and Yoji are not getting along. Yoji leaves, Aya gets pissed. However, everything changes when a certain blond encounters an accident. YAOI
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. Don't sue me. C&C welcome at shi_chan@rurounikenshin.cc or shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
NORTHERN STAR  
  
  
  
"Stop bossing me around! Who the hell do you think you are?" Yoji angrily yelled at a certain red head, who was equally angry.  
  
"You were supposed to stick to the plan! You went on your own, not only plunging yourself in danger but also your teammates!" Aya retorted back, now red as his hair in skin tone.  
  
"Oh! So we're a team now? Since when?"  
  
Omi and Ken watched as insults and yells were fired from one side to the other. It was three days till Christmas, and here they were, the older members of Weiss fighting over a mission that had gone okay, except that Yoji did a little bit more extra – he finished up a couple of more guards because he was bored.  
  
"Umm – guys –" Ken began but his voice was drowned by Yoji's voice.  
  
"You think just because you're the one with all-might katana we're chopped liver! Well I've got news for you Ran Fujimaya! We're just as good as you! Oh no! Actually scratch that! We're better than you by a thousand folds because we know emotions and we are not conceited bastards like yourself!" Yoji was met by a fist in the side of his cheek, causing him to loose his balance and land on the kitchen floor hard.  
  
"Don't you fucking call me that!" Aya hissed in plain and utter anger, voice dripping with deadly venom.  
  
"Yoji!" Omi yelped and was by the man's side in blink of an eye. Yoji pushed him away lightly and got to his feet, grabbing his coat in the process.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ken asked, now worried.  
  
"Out! Away from a particular unfeeling bastard." Yoji mumbled and stepped out in to the snow, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Yoji." Omi slowly mumbled.  
  
Aya disappeared to his room and the crashing of glass could be heard.  
  
  
  
*  
  
The house was deathly quiet. Yoji had not returned yet, and Aya admitted that he was worrying. He regretted hitting the beautiful man hard. He actually rounded up a few punches with his pillow to get rid of the anger that bubbled inside him like lava.  
  
"Aya? I'm going out to find Yoji." Ken said by his door. Footsteps echoed and the front door was heard slamming.  
  
Aya closed his eyes and began to think. He slowly fell asleep. He woke up to the crashing of glass downstairs. He got up, perhaps it was Yoji, just drunk. He quickly rushed downstairs, to find Omi cleaning up broken glass on the floor. His hands trembled and they were slightly cut. There was another thing that Aya noticed and that was Omi was crying.  
  
"Aya." The boy looked up wiping tears away. "Yoji. He's – He's been in a car accident." Aya turned around sharply. "Aya! Wait!"  
  
The front door was left open, cold air freezing the house.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Aya drove over the speed limit towards the hospital. He enquired and got Yoji's room number. He rushed down the white and green halls, reaching the door and letting himself in. The room was empty and silent, except for the occasional beeping of the heart monitor. No movement was visible, except for the slow rise and fall of Yoji's chest.  
  
Aya approached the bed and the sight nearly brought tears to his eyes. Yoji lay there, bandage around his head, hiding golden locks. His entire torso was bandaged and his face practically covered with bruises. He had an IV fluid running in a vein in his left phalanges.  
  
Aya sat on the bed, brushing a visible lock away from Yoji's face. "Yoji. I'm sorry." He silently whispered and closed his eyes. He was really, really sorry now.  
  
Christmas that year would be different.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Weiss Kreuz. C&C welcome at shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com or shi_chan@rurounikenshin.cc  
  
NORTHERN STAR  
  
  
  
Two days passed and Yoji still did not wake up. Aya wanted to take him home. Home to where Christmas was, one of Yoji Kudou's favorite seasons of the year. The doctor said that it was okay to take the sleeping man home just as long as he stayed in bed and return a week after he wakes up to the hospital to remove stitches.  
  
Aya now watched as Yoji slept peacefully under the bed covers, shirtless and only wearing his pajama bottoms. How angelic he looked like under the moonlight. At the stroke of midnight, it would be Christmas. Aya prayed and hoped to whatever deity was listening to him that Yoji would wake up. He loved the older man to bits that it hurt him badly just to see the smirking, and carefree Yoji just lying still and lifeless.  
  
"Yoji." He whispered and closed his eyes. "My Yoji. Please wake up soon."  
  
His wishes were ignored. Midnight came and still Yoji was asleep. Omi and Ken were downstairs caroling with a few street children and offering them hot chocolate. Aya refused to leave Yoji's side, and stayed with him through out.  
  
"Merry Christmas Yoji." He placed a soft kiss on the elder's man lips, tears running down his cheeks and hitting the older mans pale one. Aya left the room silently and headed for his own, hiding himself under the covers and closing his eyes to a lulling sleep.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The next morning was not really exciting. Ken had prepared a pile of vanilla waffles with chocolate syrup. He placed the tray in the middle of the table and sat down, joining Aya and Omi who were a bit too silent.  
  
"Chill Aya." Ken cheered up. "Who knows, he might wake up tonight."  
  
Aya simply remained quiet, eating his waffles in plain and utter silence. Omi was equally worried, but he too tried to be happy.  
  
A moan was heard in the doorway. Everyone looked up and found someone standing there. "Geez! You people never really leave anything for me don't you?"  
  
"Yoji!" Ken and Omi chorused. Aya was up from his chair helping Yoji on to a chair himself.  
  
"My, my! Someone is being very nice today." Yoji said sarcastically, throwing a glare at Aya. "Merry Christmas everyone!" He smiled.  
  
Aya could not help but feel hurt stab him in all directions. He was glad that Yoji was awake, but he was hurt that he was still angry with their little argument three nights ago. Aya finished his breakfast last.  
  
Ken and Omi saw the hurt in his eyes and decided not to comment about it.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Weiss KReuz. C&C welcome at shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com or shi_chan@rurounikenshin.cc  
  
NORTHERN STAR  
  
  
  
Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. Omi had to help Yoji since he could not really walk around without toppling over. He had broken at least four ribs and his bones in his legs were still weak due to the impact when the car had crashed in to him. The Christmas tree they gathered around at was decorated with silky red ribbons, golden stars, clear red balls, candies and cookies, courtesy of Hidaka Ken. Omi began to pass around the presents to its rightful owners.  
  
Ken got a new soccer ball and jersey from Omi, a pair of new Oakley sunglasses from Yoji and a genuine leather jacket from Aya.  
  
Omi got a new laptop from Yoji, a Nokia communicator from Aya and a new motorcycle helmet and t-shirt from Ken.  
  
Aya got a new set of shirts from Omi, a cell phone from Ken and an expensive looking trench coat from Yoji.  
  
Yoji got a whole new set of crop tops from Ken, new sun glasses from Omi and a silver chain from Aya.  
  
That was strange. Yoji could not stop taking his eyes from chain. He put it on, along with his new sunglasses. "Thanks guys! These are really cool." He looked at Aya for a moment before grinning at him.  
  
Aya, for a moment, felt butterflies swarm madly in his stomach. Ken and Omi cleared up the stack of torn Christmas wrappers and then changed in to something warmer.  
  
"We're going caroling with the children in the park. Anything you need from outside?" Omi asked, pulling a hat on.  
  
"Nope. Thanks anyway." Yoji said.  
  
"See you guys!" Ken and Omi exited the apartment.  
  
It was only Yoji and Aya left.  
  
Aya felt silence and uneasiness eat him up. He looked at Yoji and then gathered u his courage. "How do you feel?"  
  
"All right. Never better" Yoji said, still looking at Aya. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"I never really gave you my real Christmas present." Aya said boldly, increasing Yoji's curiosity.  
  
"Oh? Then what is the real present?" Yoji asked, now facing him, jade eyes flashing with cute curiosity.  
  
Aya looked at him for a good minute. "This."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Got you attention all you YAOI fans! Bwahahahaha …. Anyways, next chapter will probably be a lemon. Ja. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Weiss Kreuz. C&C welcome at shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com or shi_chan@rurounikenshin.cc  
  
NORTHERN STAR  
  
  
  
Aya cupped Yoji's face in such speed and began to kiss him, pushing his tongue between rosy soft lips, exploring the warm caverns of his mouth. Aya felt Yoji struggle under his firm hold, but he refused to let go. Oh yes, Yoji tasted good. No, he tasted like little drops of heaven. Now, Aya wondered just how all of him would taste like. He pulled back, staring in to wide and rather cute jade eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Yoji." Aya said, waiting for a yell or a punch. He got nothing but warm arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
"Will I get the same for New Year and my birthday?" Yoji asked, causing Aya to smile. God, he looked so damn hot and desirable when he smiled. "Kiss me, Aya."  
  
Aya looked at him first, brushing a lock of his soft honey blonde hair away from his face. He lowered his face, placing a soft gentle kiss on Yoji. It was not fierce like the first one. Yoji found it sweet and loving and liked that – a lot. The kiss became more heated when Yoji pushed his tongue in to Aya's mouth. Aya moaned in to Yoji's throat, a battle now ensued between the tongues of the two. Yoji massaged Aya's scalp, moving closer so he now sat on Aya's lap. He began move his hands up and down, touching curves and teasing muscles of Aya's sleek body. Yoji felt Aya's sex hardened under him and his pants were slightly hurting because of his own hardness.  
  
"Damnit Aya!" Yoji hissed between kisses. "I want you naked." Aya allowed Yoji to unbutton his silky black shirt. "You're beautiful!" Yoji said, staring at a now shirtless Aya, who blushed. Aya grinned playfully. "Ack! Watch – mmm!"  
  
Aya pinned Yoji underneath him on the soft carpeted floor, now trailing kisses all over his neck and collar bone. "Delicious." He said, nipping at the golden skin of Yoji's neck. "So delicious! Better than chocolate."  
  
Yoji smiled as he emitted a throaty groan when Aya's lips circled across his nipple. It was a good thing he had taken the tight bandages for a while. "You – think way too – mmm – highly of me."  
  
"Mine. All mine." Aya said trailing his warm tongue down Yoji's side, and on to his navel. He kissed his waist before pulling off the pants that Yoji was wearing. As he expected, Yoji was not wearing any underwear that only made him smile with excitement. He looked at Yoji's naked form, admiring the sleek muscles, the flawless skin and those handsome jade eyes.  
  
"What?" Yoji asked.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Yoji smiled and pulled Aya to his lips. "I'm not beautiful." He tugged at the waistband of Aya's black slacks. "I'm just cute." The pants were gone, and Yoji now massaged Aya's thighs. "Like you."  
  
Aya grinned. "You think I'm cute?" He asked. He then trailed his tongue down Yoji's torso, pausing just before his sex. "How cute?" He kissed the tip, causing Yoji to hiss out loud and moan. "Tell me. How cute am I?"  
  
"Damn cute, I tell you!" Yoji said. Aya grinned and closed his mouth over Yoji's erection. "Damn Aya! You're so good!" Aya smiled as he began to suck harder. Yoji thrusted in to the culprit that caused heated sensation to flow around him like nuts. Aya took him wholly in. He could feel the Yoji was nearing release and so he braced himself. "Aya!" Yoji screamed, and warm white seed spilled in to Aya's mouth. Aya took it all in, swallowing every single drop that Yoji gave him. He moved away from his treat and climbed on top of Yoji. "You took it all! My god, Aya! Where did you learn – " Aya smacked his lips then kissing Yoji's neck. "Are you going to tell me how you became such a good sucker?"  
  
Aya bit in to his skin, causing Yoji to groan. In apology to what Aya did, he licked the stinging sensation in Yoji's skin, emitting a sigh from Yoji. "You're delicious! Just plain and utterly sweet." Aya meant it. The bitter- sweet seed of Yoji was definitely something that can be put in to a fancy bottle with the label in bold Kudou Yoji on it. "I don't mind having you for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday of my life."  
  
Yoji opened heavy lidded eyes, meeting amethyst ones. "Yeah?"  
  
"You bet." Aya smiled, kissing Yoji fully on the mouth.  
  
"Damnit Aya!" Yoji said in to his kiss. "Take me now!"  
  
Aya's eyes danced at those words. Upon seeing the excitement and wanting of a second release in Yoji's face, he shivered in excitement. Positioning himself in between Yoji's legs, he prepared for the best. He pushed a finger in to his little butt, Yoji closing his eyes. His tightened shut when Aya inserted a second finger then a third, preparing him for pain and pleasure.  
  
"If I hurt you, tell me to stop."  
  
With that said, Aya entered him, causing Yoji's eyes to widen then tighten close. Aya remained still, allowing the older man to get accustomed to his length.  
  
"God." Yoji mumbled, biting his lips. Tears were now escaping his eyes, they were tears of pain.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Aya asked gently, kissing the tears away.  
  
"No. I'm all right. The pain is going."  
  
Aya smiled and began to move in slow even thrusts. Those thrusts became fore powerful and heated. His name danced on the honey blonde's lips. Aya increased his speed and Yoji came, spilling his seed across his navel. Aya likced it off and continued his thrusts and soon he too reached orgasm. His warm liquid spilled in to Yoji, causing shivers of ecstasy to control the older man. Aya collapsed beside Yoji, taking the slender body in to his arms.  
  
"Yoji, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting at you."  
  
Yoji closed his eyes. "Nevermind. Forget it. It's Christmas." Yoji then sat up. "Which reminds me!" He grabbed his discarded pants and took out something from the pockets. Something that Aya never noticed when he was taking it off Yoji. "Come! There is something I want to tell you and give you."  
  
They climbed up the stairs, both stark naked and in to Yoji's room. Yoji pushed the curtain aside, revealing the velvety night sky, where thick clouds hid the stars.  
  
"Yoji?" Aya inquired, very confused.  
  
Yoji cleared his throat. "You see, Aya, sometimes you can be too much. Not only to me, but to Ken and Omi. You get worked up over small things." Aya narrowed his eyes at Yoji, but beneath that frown was hurt. "What I'm saying is, loosen up a bit. Don't be afraid to show your emotions." Yoji tilted his head upwards. "You know, smiling will do you good." He looked up at the sky, the clouds slowly moving away, clearing the sky. "Aya, this is for you." He placed a tiny box on his hand. "A gift from me, from my heart." He leaned closer and huskily whispered, "You don't know, but I've always loved you."  
  
Aya opened the box and his eyes widened. "Yoji, this is – I don't deserve this."  
  
"Yes you do." He kissed Aya's lips lightly as a feather. He looked up a the sky and pointed at the star. "You see that star?" Aya nodded. "It's the Northern star, the only star that never moves." He took the silver necklace with a star as a pendant, though it did not resemble as one, and fastened it around Aya's neck. "And that is my symbol for you. To me, you're Aya! Always Aya, always there. Just like the Northern star. My Northern star."  
  
"Yoji." Aya said and gave him a hug. "Yoji, I – thank you!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, love." He whispered and closed his eyes as he held Aya closer to him.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Yay! Sugoi! Finally finished (does merry little dance). Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Till next time! Bye! 


End file.
